


give me all of you

by malikspayne



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: 2 guys sharing a bed with no space because they're gay, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Lots of muscle, M/M, Sharing a Bed, This is so self indulgent I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikspayne/pseuds/malikspayne
Summary: In times of need, Alex and Collins were there to satisfy each other, but it was never just about that.





	give me all of you

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there is a lack of Alex/Collins fics so I decided to change that

The sheer exhaustion that he felt right now was unreal. His bones ached, his head felt heavy, all he wanted was a solid place to sleep and maybe a warm body beside him. Collins had been saved by a bright young boy with sparkling eyes and fresh skin, he wished he could be that age again and be that innocent.

Being in the RAF was no mean feat, and being shot down by the enemy was a hard blow to him. He thought that was it, no more saving for him to do and waited for the deep waters to swallow him whole but a miracle happened. Now he is stood in a small boat full of character, but also with a tragedy lying below deck.

“I’m sorry about your friend,” he whispered, eyes glued to the lifeless body.

“…It’s okay. We’ll be okay.” The blonde-haired boy sighed, rubbing his hands on his eyes. This was not the time to cry. “I’m Peter by the way, Peter Dawson.” 

“Nice to meet you Peter, I’m Collins. Thank you… for saving me. I thought I was a gonner.” 

Peter smiled a little, “So did I, but my dad insisted on coming over. Just as well.” Collins let out a small laugh. 

It wasn’t silence for long before a yell came from the upper deck. “SOLDIERS COMING THIS WAY!”

Collins and Peter dashed upstairs to see tens of men swarming from a large sinking ship, using all their energy to swim as fast as they could in case they were left behind. Their bodies were covered in a black slick, which was definitely oil. 

“You’re getting into oil Mr Dawson!” Collins shouted, as he dragged the first of what will be many rescued men out of the dirty water. Peter and Collins worked together to fill up the boat with withered and broken men before turning back to Dorset. The boat wasn’t that big but they managed to fit around 40 men on there, squashed together but grateful to be alive. 

“Is everyone okay?” Collins shouted over the exhausted silence. 

There was a murmur but then a deep voice came through. “What do you think, mate?” Collins caught the boys’ eyes, a dark green glint staring back at him. 

“Fair dos.” Collins went outside to stand beside Peter and let out a long sigh. Dover was coming into view and he felt a rush of relief. The sun was setting and it was surprisingly peaceful. All of the soldiers were too exhausted to talk, so they just wallowed in the silence, some nodding off. 

Collins was perched on the side of the boat, when the familiar green eyes came and sat beside him. 

“Beautiful cliffs aren’t they?” 

The boy gave a hum of approval, staring off to the distance. He must’ve been pretty shell-shocked, not wanting to speak despite being the feisty character that he was. He didn’t move though, they stayed together until the made it to their holy land. Home.

As they drew into the harbour, it was now dark and the soldiers were shivering as they walked up to the train that would take them to their final destination. An old man offered them blankets and food for the journey and Collins and the boy sat down together, still not saying a word. Their eyes grew heavy as the train departed from the station.

 

Collins woke with a startle as the train jolted to a halt at some small village in the middle of nowhere. He was pressed against the window as the full weight of the boy’s heavy body was lying on his side, snoring quietly into his shoulder. 

It was nice to see him so peaceful and look so innocent despite still being covered in oil and the bags under his eyes so prominent. Collins didn't want to wake him, so he continued to study his strong form. He hadn't spoke to him much on the boat but he could tell that he was a committed soldier that did his best. Someone knocked on the train window and tried to pass through a couple of ciders as a celebration. Collins' mouth watered. 

As he reached up the boy snuffled and slowly awoke, still looking exhausted.

"Want one mate?" Collins held out the bottle with a smirk on his face. He grabbed the bottle and gulped down half of it. The salt water that coated his throat was no longer there and he gave a sigh of relief. 

"How are you feeling?" He rubbed his hand over his face and laughed.

"Fucking shattered. Mentally and emotionally." He continued to drink his cider like it was liquid gold.

"You did good out there. Everyone will be so proud." Collins placed a hand on a firm shoulder and squeezed.

The boy didn't reply but he gave a small smile. He didn't feel the same. Felt like a failure as all he did was survive. No victory or anything. Collins' hand lingered before he realised and then murmured something before quickly returning his hand to the half-empty bottle. 

"I'm Collins by the way."

"Alex." 

A small but comfortable silence took over them. 

"Where are you heading?" Alex asked, fiddling with the newspaper on the table that he couldn't bare to read. 

"Glasgow. Born and bred there. What about you?" 

"Manchester. Not that I want to go back though, I can't bear to hear what my parents think. Such a fucking failure." 

Collins grasped a firm hand on Alex's thigh and he stiffened slightly.

"Listen. You did the best you could. We can't always win." 

"But a simple victory or loss would be easier than a fucking evacuation. I feel like I've achieved nothing." 

"You fucking survived Alex! That's good enough!" Collins raised his voice slightly, grip getting tighter on his leg.

Alex's eyes were piercing, but there was a glint of something else there as his breathing got heavier. "Your hand has been there a long time, Collins."

"I know." He said bluntly, a small blush dusting over his cheeks. 

He didn't know how but the air between them got slightly thicker and they were staring at each other, panting a little. 

"I think someone needs to get laid." Alex exclaimed sharply, a sly smirk on his face.

"What are you saying?" Collins proclaimed, anticipating that this might go further.

Alex stood up, noticing that the train was still at a halt. He nodded his head towards the door, indicating they should get off. 

 

Collins cocked his head slightly but followed suit. 

"I think the train will stay here for at least another ten minutes" Alex winked and dragged Collins off the train, passed the willing crowd and into the station's toilet. It was cramped, dirty but it will suffice. They were panting in each other's faces, no idea where to start but wanting to do everything. 

"Fuck" Alex whispered, undoing Collins' belt and shoving his hand in his trousers. "I haven't gotten off in a long time, the same as you." Collins was already hard, and he could see Alex was the same, even through the thick uniform. 

He wrapped his calloused hand around Collins' cock and he moaned loudly, not even caring who could hear them, they were too caught up in the moment. The friction was too good for Collins, the roughness of Alex's hand mixed with the arousal that was suffocating him. He was sure that he could come in a matter of seconds. 

Alex buried his head in Collins' neck, breathing in a mixture of musk and salt water, which made him even harder. Collins was so broad and wildly attractive, he wanted him bad. He continued to work his hand over the man's length and he could tell he was close by his labouring breathing and the tight grip on Alex's side. 

"Please, Alex. I'm about to-" Alex leaned over and gave Collins a wet and sloppy kiss, which was mostly them breathing into each other's mouths. He worked his hand quicker and Collins threw his head back, moans spilling from his mouth. He stiffened for a second and then Alex felt his warm come dribbling down his hand. 

"Fuck. That was-" Collins was so out of breath, overwhelmed by the closeness and how quick he came. 

"It was only a handjob, mate." Alex laughed, but he was still desperate to come.

Collins quickly recovered and closed his hand around Alex's cock through his clothes, shit he was so hard. 

"Let me." He rubbed at Alex, the friction of his clothes against his length for a short amount of time was enough for him to let go and come in his pants. It felt sticky and horrible as it dried quickly, but it was worth it. 

"I'm gonna have dried come in my pants for the next few hours, god dammit." Alex laughed. 

"Sorry, not my fault you were so eager for it." They were both flushed and sweating, but high on the ecstasy of the situation. 

 

They stepped outside of the toilets and immediately noticed that the train was gone, they were too caught up on each other.

"Shit." Collins muttered. 

"When you're too horny and end up missing the train, idiots." Alex let out a small laugh. 

"What are we gonna do?" 

"Somewhere will take us in probably." 

They wandered outside the station and down a small cobbled street, the sun now setting over the village and the occasional person wandering by. They knocked on several doors before finally coming to a little cottage owned by a widower named Margaret.

“Hello there miss, we were wondering if it is possible to stay for the night in your cottage as we missed our train home today?” Collins stood straight, showing off his uniform.

“Both came from Dunkirk I assume? Come right in, well done boys.” 

“Thank you miss…”

“Dunham. Margaret Dunham.”

 

Alex and Collins were shown to a small sparse room with just a single bed and a wardrobe. 

“Sorry there’s only one bed-“

“It’s okay, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Alex insisted, Collins turning his head as if he was about to protest but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll make some tea and you go get yourselves washed, you must be so uncomfortable.” Margaret left the room as Collins sat down on the bed to take his shoes off. “Look, I’m sure we can both squeeze on the bed together. It’ll be cosy, c’mon.” 

Alex rolled his eyes, “Fine, but we both take a wash before cuddling”

After copious amounts of tea and a cold wash at the sink, they found themselves in the small bed pressed against each other naked, underneath a thin duvet. 

“You were right, this is cosy. But also kind of weird.” 

“Why?”

“I mean we’re both naked, we hardly know each other, and I have a semi.” Collins reacted with a small blush before slowly moving his hand down and curling his hand around Alex’s cock. Alex took in a sharp breath. 

“Are we really doing this again?” He didn’t sound disappointed though. Collins started stroking up and down. Alex took that as a yes then. He gripped Collins’ back as he got him off, feeling the strong muscles work. Fuck, he was ripped. Collins’ sped his hand up and was breathing close to Alex’s face but suddenly Alex grabbed his wrist.

“Stop. I want you to fuck me.” In the haze of arousal, Collins was totally up for it.

“Are you safe? It’s been a while for me and I’ve never…” 

“First time, huh? It’ll be fine.” Alex pulled Collins on top of him. “Just be gentle, seeing as we have no lube.” 

“O..okay.” Collins’ had slightly shaky breath. 

Alex spread his legs and Collins slowly entered one finger into his hole, “is this okay?” Alex nodded, moaning slightly. He worked him open slowly, making sure not to hurt him. Then he moved up to two fingers and this was when Alex was starting to let go. “You gotta be quiet,” Collins whispered, not slowing his hand down. 

“I- I know, shit, it’s just been too long” 

“I thought you would’ve been the one to get an easy fix anytime,” the man smirked, speeding up his pace. 

“Shut up. Three fingers, please.” Collins added another, marveling at the beads of sweat making his way down Alex’s chest, and his flushed face. He really was beautiful when he was vulnerable and coming apart. Once he felt loose enough, Collins bracketed himself over Alex’s strong body and slowly pushed in, letting out a loud moan as he was overwhelmed with the tightness around his cock. Too loud.

There was a small knock at the door. “Is everything alright in there?” Margaret’s quiet voice called out. 

“Y-yes, fine! Just hit me head off of the wall!” Alex called out, trying not to laugh at the fear on Collins’ face. 

“Okay!” She called out, her footsteps fading away. 

“Fucking hell, that was too close for comfort.” 

“Shut up, as if exhibitionism isn’t once of your kinks” Alex laughed. 

“I am inside you, y’know, can I continue?” Collins didn’t wait for an answer as he snapped his hips forwards, drawing a low moan from Alex. This was unlike anything he had felt before, better than any girls he had fucked in past. Alex felt incredible and this spurred him on to make him come from ecstasy. 

 

“C-Collins, fuck,” was all he could say, wrapping his legs around Collins’ body, pulling him closer and wanting him deeper. The bed was creaking loudly but at this point they couldn’t give a shit. Two sweaty bodies moving together, panting into each other’s mouths, there was nowhere they would rather be right now. 

Surely there would be bruises on Collins’ hips in the morning by the way Alex was gripping them, but fuck, they were so caught up in it all. Collins was edging closing as the drag of his cock in the tight heat was becoming too much for him. 

Sloppy kisses were exchanged and Alex was falling apart, whimpering as he got closer to the edge. Collins could tell and he wrapped his hand around his cock.  
“Fuck, Collins, fuckfuck-“ The friction was sweet and all he desired at this moment and his orgasm hit him like a freight train, arching his back and coming all over his stomach and some reaching Collins’ neck. “Comeinme” he moaned quickly, and that was enough to bring Collins to his climax, coming inside Alex. 

 

“Holy. Fuck” he whispered, his body giving out and lying on top of Alex, still inside him. 

“You sure that wasn’t your first time?” Alex panted.

“Why? Was I that damn good?” Collins laughed, slowly pulling himself out of Alex, who let out a small noise in protest. “I feel gross.” Covered in sweat and come and neither of them willing to move to clean up, they lay facing each other as it was the only way they could fit on the bed. 

“So, back to Glasgow tomorrow?” 

Collins nodded, slightly sad about having to part with Alex, but home was calling. Something changed about Alex there, like an air of despair took over him. He didn’t want to go home but he knew he had to. 

A moment later, he watched as Collins’ eyes drooped and he was steadily breathing. Alex took this opportunity to throw his arm around the man’s waist. 

“I don’t want tomorrow to come.” He whispered.


End file.
